


I found the place to rest my head.

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, The fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: Sara makes it up to Ava after accidentally hurting her. Canon compliant.





	I found the place to rest my head.

Ava Sharpe grimaced as she moved to pick up another case file from her desk. It had been a long day; she had been smashed to the ground by Sara at the Capital Building while gunmen drove past on motorbikes to try and kill her She had been looked over by the Doctor, but now her muscles were really stiff and she felt pain whenever she moved. She grabbed the case file and began to read it over when she heard a portal being opened into her office.

“Ava babe, don’t you think that it’s time to head home?” Sara questioned as she stepped into Ava’s office from her ship.

“I would Sara, but it hurts every time I move, thanks to you slamming me into the floor today.” She replied softly.

“Well you're better sore than dead Ava,” she said walking over to her and putting her hands on her shoulders, feeling the tension in her muscles she said, “come on babe lets go home, you can have a bath and then I’ll give you a massage.” Sara helped her as she struggled to heave herself up and then grabbed her bag and coat for her before opening a portal to their shared apartment.

“I will be back in a minute Ava,’ Sara said lightly as Ava sunk into the couch, ‘I’m just going to run your bath.” Ava nodded showing that she understood, and Sara went to the bathroom.

20 minutes later when the bath was ready Sara picked Ava up off of the couch and took her up to the bathroom, helped her get her clothes off and get into the bath. Ava moaned as the water relaxed her muscles.

While Ava was in the bath, Sara went to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea and to try to find the massage oil that she knew she had hidden around here somewhere.

After Ava had finished her bath, she slowly walked into the bedroom to get ready. She dried her hair and tied it in a loose ponytail, put on a tank top and some sweatpants and then she heard Sara coming down the corridor. Sara came through the door and looked over at her, “Did that bath help at all Ava?” She asked walking towards her and handing her the steaming mug of tea.

“Everything hurts and I’m dying Sara,’ Ava said in a joking manner, trying to make Sara feel better about accidentally hurting her. She sipped her tea, smiling slightly. She sat on the edge of the bed and holding her hand up to catch Sara’s hand. ‘I’m kidding babe, I feel a bit better. I’d feel even better if you made it up to me properly.’ Ava smirked at Sara as she said this, her head moving downwards, her eyes gazing up at her lover.

“If you lie down then maybe I will.’ She placed the tea on the bedside table and did as Sara asked. Sara straddled Ava’s arse and rubbed her hands together to warm them before beginning. Ava tensed for a moment when she pushed her thumbs into the sore muscles in her lower back almost grimacing as Sara immediately found a large knot. She sighed as Sara unwound it and the pressure from her lower back disappeared.

She made a keening sound as Sara moved and sat next to her on the bed. Sara started moving her hands further up her back working all of the tense muscles that were giving her problems. When Sara reached her neck, Ava groaned as the pressure forced her muscles to relax. She started to run her hands down her back giving her a weird tingly feeling. She then started on her thighs working the muscles until she heard a slight pop and she moaned as another area of her body stopped hurting. “Does that feel good Ava?” Sara asked, smirking slightly.

“Yes, how are you so good at this?” She questioned, moaning as she found another trouble spot just above her knee.

“Lots of practice.” She smirked and started on the backs of her calves. Ava rolled her eyes as Sara said this, pushing down any feelings of jealousy. Sara worked her way down Ava’s legs, and it wasn’t long before Sara was massaging the place where Ava really wanted her to, the arches of her feet. She groaned as the insurmountable tension was removed piece by piece. “Why do you wear such high heels, Ava?” Sara questioned feeling the tension in her feet.

“They make my legs look good,” she answered, half-asleep. Sara chuckled ‘well I can definitely agree with that.’ She dug her thumbs into her arches, feeling the tension in her muscles she decided to grab the oil from the dresser across the room.

‘Where are you going Sara?’ Ava questioned as she felt Sara move from beside her.

“Just grabbing something Ava,” she said and quickly moved back to her prior position. “Ava are you ok for me to take off this so that I can use oil” Sara pulled at Ava’s top gently.

“Of course, Sara.” She tugged her top up over her head and dropped it off the side of the bed. Ava heard the click of the cap of a bottle and then felt cold oil drop on to her upper back. Sara worked the oil over her neck and shoulders, working out the knots that she caused when she slammed her to the floor at the Capital Building. She dug her thumbs into her neck dragging them down to the sensitive point where her neck meets her shoulders. When she worked on that spot a bit harder, Ava groaned loudly. “Sara that feels amazing, don’t stop doing that. Please.” She worked on that spot until she felt the muscle loosen, she then moved to the same spot on the opposite side of her neck. Sara smiled as she moaned and gasped when her muscles loosened. She continued to work her way along her shoulders until the muscles relaxed and it wasn’t long before she had worked her way down to her feet again. By this time Ava had almost fallen asleep. Sara noticed this and started to rub her back again.

“Ava, go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” As she said this, Ava turned over so that she was facing Sara.

"Before that," Ava murmured smirking, "how about some of that non-verbal communication that we both love so much." Sara smiled widely then straddled Ava's hips and lent down. 

'Hmm, what's the magic word.' Sara moved out of her reach as Ava leant up for a kiss. 

'Please babe.' Ava begged. Sara leant back down and met Ava's mouth. They kissed lazily for what seemed like forever before Sara pulled away and moved her hand to Ava's back, whispering she mumbled 'Go to sleep love.' She could feel Ava’s breathing getting slower and slower. She kept rubbing her back until she had completely fallen asleep. She then put the blanket over her and curled up next to her. In her sleep, Ava curled up and put her head on Sara’s shoulder. Sara fell into a peaceful sleep next to the woman she loved.


End file.
